Computer systems include systems in which multiple servers communicate with each other to process requests from clients. The systems are typified by e-commerce service systems. In such a computer system, it is required to analyze the performance of the computer system.
For example, a system analysis program is proposed, which analyzes messages collected through a network to create a transaction model and analyzes the processing state of each transaction.
Various parameters are used in order to analyze the performance of a computer system including multiple computers. The processing time in each computer can be adopted as one of such parameters. In addition, a variety of processing exists in the computer system. Accordingly, it is necessary to calculate the processing time in each computer in consideration of the processing in the computer system.